Something You Used To Do
by sweetpea12767
Summary: France is being his pervy self, Arthur is troubled, and Al is the HERO! Uk/Us


MY FIRST UK/US STORY! XD PLZ R&R! i don't OWN HETALIA! I DO NOT! (damn..) XD

* * *

Arthur was having a terrible day. One, 'that bloody frog' was stalking him again, two that triggered enough bad memories to the point that it had started to make him sick, and third because a few mornings ago, after a very particular dream, he'd finally realized that he had feelings for a certain blonde bloke. This is also why he hadn't slept all that well the night before. Unfortunately, approximately four hours ago he'd tried to make his feelings known, failing terribly, and fleeing the room like a love sick school girl from one of Nihon's mangas. Alfred surly thought the Brit was insane.

"You Git! Leave me the hell alone!" The blonde man turned, snapping at the other blonde with longer hair.

"Oh! Mon-chere!" A glittering man smiled brightly, despite the pervish leer shining in his eyes.

"Go. Away." Arthur deadpanned, green eyes narrowing. He was simply not in the mood; not that he ever was.

"I just have a question!" Francis smirked, touching the Brit's green-clad arm.

"Get off!" Arthur jerked away from the contact as soon as it was made. "Ask your bloody question and then LEAVE." He put extra emphasis on the 'leave' part, for that's all he really wanted from the frog.

"Would you consider sharing that little pet of yours?" The man was still smirking a bit.

"W-what do you mean!?" The Brit asked, not exactly sure what the mad man in front of him wanted.

"Amerique! I want to play!" Arthur froze in sudden realization and Francis's smirk returned full force at this. The smaller man narrowed his bright green eyes, suddenly awake.

"Don't you touch him."

"How are you going to stop me Mon-Cheri?" The nation's pervy-ness reached higher levels as he pictured America under him….

"I hope you choke on a frog." The Brit turned to leave, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong hand gripping his arm and his head swam.

"Hmmm…. Moncheri has a couple scones up his ass this morning…" Arthur's face reddened in anger, he was seriously contemplating throwing the first punch if the bloody frog wouldn't let go of his bloody arm!

"Let the fuck go." It was really starting to hurt now, and the small man could feel a burning behind his eyes, he was just on a far to short fuse at the moment. Unfortunately, the blonde held tighter instead of going with the younger's wishes.

"Hey, frog, he said to let go." A familiar voice sounded behind Arthur, but he was to tired to realize who it was without looking, and turned.

"Al…" Alfred took one look at the Brits face and got seriously pissed. No one could hurt HIS Arty! (Even though the man in question didn't know he was owned by him yet…)

"Don't worry Arty! I'll save you! Cause… I'M THE HERO!" With his little speech done, Alfred delivered a swift punch to the French's stomach, making him let go. Arthur stumbled, but Alfred caught him before he hit the ground.

"You ok Arty?" He could feel the larger man's breath on his neck, and it made him shiver slightly.

"I-I'm fine…" Arthur was suddenly very tired and collapsed in Alfred's arms.

* * *

Arthur woke up a few hours later, groggy and with a pounding headache, the light hurting his eyes as he squinted.

"Hey, you awake?" A slightly cheery voice asked him. Suddenly a familiar blonde was standing over him, looking down with worry etched across his handsome features. Arty blushed as Al bent down further to feel his forehead, putting his other hand on his own forehead.

"Hmm… I can't tell if you have a fever or not…" Al made an adorable pouty face as he thought.

"I don't have a fever you Git…" His voice came out a bit hoarse. A's face brightened as he though of something.

"Wait! I remember something you used to do!" With that, the American leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the other's forehead, quickly removing himself after realizing what he'd done. Arthur was now a very attractive cherry red.

"What the hell was that for!?" The Brit yelled, voice a bit less hoarse. Al's face suddenly deflated and Arthur wanted to smack himself.

"Oh… uhhh…"

"No… I didn't mean that I… Al-" Green eyes widened as the other blond placed his lips over his own, shutting him up effectively. Arthur was surprised at first, but then he kissed back.

Al moved on top of his little Arty, and swiped his tongue over the Brit's lips, begging for entrance.

Arthur opened his lips, Al tasted oddly bitter-sweet. Coffee and something sweet he couldn't place was the flavor, and oh how he loved it. Al explored the cavern that was Arthur's mouth, causing the man to moan. After a couple minutes, the Brit pushed Al off of him and sat up, panting and red.

"Why'd you stop?" Al was confused… maybe Arthur didn't like him?

"I-I have to say it before we go any further.." Arthur looked down, noticing the hamburger that was now on the floor, probably pushed off the bed while they kissed.

'_No… I have to look him in the eye for this…' _The Brit looked back up at Al, taking in the worried expression.

"I love you Alfred." Suddenly a big grin broke out on the younger's face, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

"I love you to!" With that, Al launched himself at Arthur, nearly knocking him off the bed.

"Damn Git…" Arthur smiled a little, _'But now you're my Git…' _Arthur rather liked his new realization...

_

* * *

_

XD LOVE U ALL! HELLO KT AND HARU-CHAN! AND WHOEVER ELSE READS THIS! AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

OK, i actually got this idea from roleplaying Italia with my friend Haru (who was Iggy)... XD YAY!


End file.
